Susan Rodriguez
Susan Rodriguez was an investigative reporter and Harry Dresden's former lover. She first appears in Storm Front. Description Susan Rodriguez was an investigative reporter for the paranormal newspaper Midwestern Arcane. It's through her investigations that she encountered Harry Dresden and began soliciting him for information.Storm Front, ch. 5 She gave Harry a new duster in Fool Moon.Fool Moon, ch. 27 Harry describes Susan as attractive, bright, appealing, with clear and simple motivations, and honest in pursuing them. She is of average height and striking dark beauty, with dark, straight hair trimmed in a neat cut ending at the nape of her neck. Her eyes have a dark lazy appeal. She flirts with Harry both for information and because she thought him attractive. She tricked Harry into meeting her eyes at the end of her first interview with him and then fainted after soulgazing him. Harry entrusts Amoracchius to her for the task of returning her daughter to safety from the Reds and to use it in good faith.Changes, ch. 39 Biography Susan started off as a paranormal reporter for a tabloid who flirts with Harry Dresden to get stories and while also being attracted to him. They got closer as the series progresses resisting any discussion about love though they clearly both have strong feelings for each other. Until it's too late and Susan was bitten by a Red Court vampire and partially changed. She wouldn't change fully unless she drank the blood of a human killing him. She left town and joined the Fellowship of Saint Giles where she travelled around in heavily populated Red Court areas fighting against them in covert operations. A few years later, Susan returned on a covert mission for the Fellowship to keep Paolo Ortega from killing Harry. She and Harry could never be together again and there was no cure for her. Susan and Harry's relationship ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Susan visited him in the hospital and Harry used the sympathy factor to get another date with her. She didn't seem to mind. On their next date, they didn't need a potion and they were not interrupted by a demon.Storm Front, ch. 27 ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Susan and Harry became closer. At Georgia's parents' home, Susan and Harry had some intimate time and vaguely discussed their feelings though somewhat and holding back. It's implied that they had been lovers but resisted getting closer due to work. Harry didin't call Susan for a while. He couldn't after she had seen him so far gone into being a monster. She didn't pressure him, but sent him flowers and pizza when he was working late. At the very end, Harry picked up the phone to invite Susan over with Mister's approval.Fool Moon, ch. 34 ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, Harry resisted telling Susan he loves her until it's too late. After she's bitten he said "I love you" to her, which snapped her back, keeping her from killing and turning. Susan declined Harry's marriage proposal in order to protect him from what she knew lay within her.Grave Peril, ch. 39 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Susan and Harry still felt very strongly for each other. Their passion flared up we they met again, but Mister meowed a warning and they broke apart. Harry was dizzy. Susan said it's called the kiss, she inherited from the Reds, though it's not as strong as theirs.Death Masks, ch. 4 In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Susan showed up for her date—which Harry had forgotten and naked under his shower towel—when the apartment was invaded by a toad demon. Harry told Susan to go down to the lab and take the vanishing potion, but somehow ends up taking the love potion instead. They both went down and stand in the copper circle barely in time to block the demon's acid spittle. Then the love potion Susan took started to kick in. Bob threw the other potion to Harry, and they shared it, escaping only to outside the house.Storm Front, ch. 13-14 Susan wrote an a headliner article for the Arcane; "Date with a Demon". Susan visited him in the hospital and Harry uses the sympathy factor to get another date with her. She didn't t seem to mind. On their next date, they didn't need a potion and they were not interrupted by a demon. ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Harry called her for a ride from Wolf Lake.Fool Moon, ch. 16 After that, she acted as a driver for Harry and the Alphas. Susan picked up Harry at the police station after the Loup-garou attack.Fool Moon, ch. 19 She took Tera West and the Alphas to the Full Moon Garage to rescue Harry from the Streetwolves.Fool Moon, ch. 26 At Georgia's parents' home, Susan and Harry have some private time. Susan gives Harry a new leather duster, matte black so as not to reflect light.Fool Moon, ch. 27 Susan drives them all to Marcone's estate. Susan talks Harry—in wolf form and crazed by the wolf belt—out of killing Denton. He comes to his senses and rips off the belt. Susan gets the Alphas out after Harry snarls at her.Fool Moon, ch. 32 Susan filmed Harry killing the Loup-garou with a zoom lens and light-sensitive film. It shows Harry throwing a lighted object at the monster who only looks like something shadowy, large and furry. Harry's spell caused the picture to go staticy, clear up and show Murphy shoot Denton in monster-wolf form. It aired on the moring news and made Murphy popular so the IA investigation got called off.Fool Moon, ch. 34 ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, Susan was bitten by Bianca St. Claire, a Red Court vampire.Grave Peril, ch. 30 When captured, Susan was thrown into a room with Harry and Justine, with the intent of both of them being Susan's first kill, thus killing the two and creating another Red Court vampire.Grave Peril, ch. 34 Harry was unwilling to hurt Susan and thus prevent the killing because of his love for her. Just when Susan was about to bite Harry, he said, "I love you," to her, snapping her out of her blood lust.Grave Peril, ch. 35 After the escape, Susan decided to leave Chicago despite Harry's marriage proposal in order to protect him from what she knew lay within her. Susan then began her existence as a half-vampire, refusing to perform her first feeding which would make her a full vampire. ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Susan jumps a Red Court vampire in Harry's stairwell and ran him off herself. He insists she cross his threshold uninvited as a test to see if she's really Susan or verify that she hasn't fully changed. Harry almost succumbs to their venom-laden kiss, till Mister interrupts. Susan is there partly to quit her job and partly to stop Ortega from killing Harry. She introduces Martin to Harry. Susan tell Harry she has a job in South America fighting the Reds and helping save children. She invites Harry to come along. They both decide it can't work out.Death Masks, ch. 14 Susan got tickets to a charity art gala put on by Gentleman Marcone and the Chicago Historical & Art Society at the Marriott.Death Masks, ch. 16 She and Harry attend seeking the Shroud. Martin causes a distraction to get them past Marcone's security.Death Masks, ch. 19 They find Anna Valmont and the sale of the Shroud. Then Denarians show up: Deirdre, Quintus Cassius and Nicodemus. There is a big fight, Susan holds her own, Martin takes her away and they abduct Harry. She helps Shiro, who sacrifices himself, rescue Harry.Death Masks, ch. 23 They're trapped alone in Harry's apartment till dawn. She told him about the Fellowship. With Susan is on the brink of changing, Harry ties her up with an enchanted fae rope. They make love which calms the vampire side.Death Masks, ch. 24 She left a number to call, Harry calls it. She warns Harry that Ortega plans to kill him. And they say good-bye.Death Masks, ch. 33 ''Turn Coat'' As of Turn Coat, there is still no cure for the vampire's bite. The urges to feed on people never subside, but do fluctuate both with how often she uses the abilities she's gained and her exposure to sunlight, garlic, and symbols of faith. ''Changes'' In Changes, Susan Rodriguez admits to Harry that they have a daughter—Maggie—together, who has been kidnapped by the Red Court.Changes, ch. 1-2 To find Maggie, Susan and Martin burgle the management's computer of Harry's office building.Changes, ch. 3-4 Lea puts her in a cacoon.Changes, ch. 15 They burgle a Red Court warehouse in the desert.Changes, ch. 17 The Eebs attack FBI headquarters with a lot of vamps and the Ik'k'uox while Tilly has Susan in FBI custody.Changes, ch. 35 Harry gets her out into the Nevernever with the Eebs team following. The Erlking gives Harry and Susan a trial by fight against the Ik'k'uox and a vamp—Harry and Susan barely win.Changes, ch. 36-7 Lea gives Susan a feather outfit that can hide her like a veil would, shoes that leaves no tracks or sound, a cloak that can stop bullets, and a belt to hang a gun and a sword. The gifts will only last till noon the next day.Changes, ch. 38 Harry entrusts Amoracchius to her for the task of returning her daughter to safety from the Reds and to use it in good faith. Harry tells Ebenezar she's the mother of his child.Changes, ch. 46 She goes to Chichén Itzá with Harry, Murphy, Sanya, Thomas Raith, Molly Carpenter, Mouse, Martin, Leanansidhe. At the end of Changes, Susan was tricked (regretfully) by Harry into killing Martin, who planned it all along, finally turning completely into a Red Court vampire, shortly before asking Harry to kill her, thus sacrificing herself and allowing him to use the bloodline curse ritual to obliterate the entire Red Court.Changes, ch. 48 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry recalled frequently what he did to her on the altar at Chichén Itzá. To him, it was only hours ago rather than months, so the experience, the loss, the pain, and the deep regret were still fresh and ever present.Ghost Story, ch. 2''Ghost Story, ch. 7Ghost Story, ch. 14Ghost Story, ch. 24Ghost Story, ch. 27 After the change As a result of being bitten, she became super-humanly fast, strong, agile and fast-healing. Her senses became sharper and she now possessed the ''Kiss, a venom acting upon the victim like a narcotic, making them go under a something like a spell, and allowing the the vampire to bite them and kill them. For the Half-turned, it's not as strong as a full Red Court vampire.Death Masks, ch. 4 Susan felt hungrier for blood. Every sight and sound and touch occupied her attention, she could smell the drops of blood on Harry's clothes. She could throw vampires twenty feet away. The sun helped her quiet her vampiric urges. Harry found her on a beach, just before moving away.Changes, ch. 22 Susan eventually joined the Fellowship of Saint Giles, an organization of people who have come together to oppose the vampires. The Fellowship gave Susan magical bindings in her skin, which warn her if her hunger is reaching unmanageable states.Death Masks, ch. 25 In White Night, Susan was currently working in South America with the Fellowship to bring down the Red Court, yet, when Harry is kissed by others, the burn still remaineds on the lips of the White vampires who touched him. As of Turn Coat, there was still no cure for the vampire's bite. The urges to feed on people never subsided, but did fluctuate both with how often she used the abilities she's gained and her exposure to sunlight, garlic, symbols of faith, etc. Soulgaze In a soulgaze, Harry saw in Susan "passion like I'd rarely known in a person other than myself. The motivations to go, to do, to act. It was what drove her forward, digging up stories of the supernatural for a half-comic rag like the Arcane. She had a gift for it, for digging down into the muck that people tried to ignore, and coming up with facts that weren't always easily explained. She made people think. It was something personal for her—I knew that much, but not why. Susan was determined to make people see the truth." She relentlessly used her femininity in getting a story but had no idea just how attractive she really was. Quotes “Better safe than exsanguinated” ~ When Harry made Susan cross his threshold uninvited. References See also *Harry Dresden *Martin *Mendoza family *Amoracchius *Fellowship of Saint Giles *Harry Dresden's apartment *Midwestern Arcane *Bianca St. Claire *Red Court infected *Red Court vampire *Bloodline Curse *The War *Arianna Ortega *Red King *Chichén Itzá Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Fellowship of Saint Giles Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story